Here In Your Arms
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Ella es lo que me mantiene con vida,  es la luz que brilla y me guía a través de los obstáculos,  tenerla entre mis brazos es mi mayor satisfacción.  No hay otro lugar que podría desear.


**D.R: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Historia Femslash y AU. **

**N/A: Hola! Espero que les agrade este pequeño escrito. Por cierto, quisiera agradecer a las personas que comentaron mi primer one shot llamado "Unfaithful", de verdad aprecie sus comentarios. Ya estoy escribiendo una pequeña secuela. ^_^**

**-x-**

**Here in your Arms**

Con ella no tengo que fingir lo que no soy, puedo actuar de manera natural a su alrededor. Me gusta cuando estamos en silencio, cuando hablamos de cosas sin importancia, o cuando conducimos su coche. Palabras al azar son pronunciadas, capaces de dibujar sonrisas tímidas y divertidas. Yo, Rosalie Lillian Hale nunca creí que un humano podría ser tan interesante.

Su aspecto frágil, el aroma de su sangre son como imanes para mi, fue inevitable no sentirme atraída por su esencia.

Me gusta como es y lo que es, aunque muchos se sorprendan. Cuando sus mejillas se sonrojan, cuando nuestros labios se tocan. No hay palabras que puedan describir lo que siento, solo sé que si tuviera corazón latiría agitadamente. Ella es lo que me mantiene con _vida, _es la luz que brilla y me guía a través de los obstáculos, tenerla entre mis brazos es mi mayor satisfacción. No hay otro lugar que podría desear.

-"_¿Así es el amor? ¿Esto es lo que se siente cuando amas, y te aman?" _

Puede que existan miles de obstáculos y pruebas, pero sin duda los atravesaría cientos de veces para estar junto a ella. Isabella Swan no solamente es una humana, es el ser más perfecto que he conocido durante toda mi existencia. Me enamore de ella tan de repente, sin previo aviso o imaginación. **  
><strong>

El viento soplo algunos de mis cabellos rubios provocándome una ligera molestia, no se con exactitud durante cuánto tiempo estuve concentrada en mis pensamientos, solo sé que de pronto su aroma embriago mis sentidos y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello con suavidad. Sonreí abiertamente al notar su mirada brillante y casi desesperada, solo fueron unas cuantas horas las que nos separamos y se sentían como una eternidad. Lo digo en base a mi experiencia, de verdad.

-Hola –Digo en voz baja sin dejar de mirarle.

Bella inclina su rostro hacia un lado con una pequeña sonrisa, creo saber lo que está pensando.

-Oye, te he extrañado terriblemente. –Responde con calma antes de abrazarme con fuerza.

No puedo evitar reír en voz alta, lentamente nos alejamos y de nuevo nuestros ojos se encontraron. Nunca antes el color marrón me pareció tan hermoso y tentador, nuestros labios se sincronizaron en un beso lento y tierno. Mis manos se aferraron a su cintura con delicadeza, la necesidad de sentirla, tocarla… de amarla se vuelve desesperante, y muy a mi pesar me alejo recargando mi frente contra la de ella. Puedo sentir su respiración entrecortada, escuchar su corazón agitado y por supuesto, ver el amor a través de su mirada.

-Te amo –Dice sin romper el contacto visual.

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios sin que pueda evitarlo, ella me observa con atención esperando que responda. Con un rápido movimiento nuevamente uní nuestros labios en un corto beso, Bella es mi adicción.

-Te amo demasiado. –Contesto con todo el amor y sinceridad que siento.

Charlie asomo su rostro con seriedad, era hora de irme a casa. Mi amada resoplo con indignación y ahuyento a su padre con una mirada fulminante, era gracioso ver su mueca de fastidio, pero debía marcharme cuanto antes para poder regresar.

-Esperare por ti –Susurro antes de cerrar la puerta de su hogar.

Mientras corría por el bosque los acontecimientos de las últimas horas se repetían en mi mente, sobre todo las reacciones de Alice ante una visión. No comprendí del todo lo que sucedió, solo sé que mi hermana vio a Bella junto a mí en un futuro. Si, como toda una mujer y vampira hermosa, los detalles decidió dejarlos a un lado pero solo explico lo básico. Aunque sus visiones pueden cambiar espero que esa no, hemos atravesado por muchas cosas para estar juntas empezando por su fracasada relación con Edward.

Mi reloj en la muñeca indicaba que ya pasaba de la media noche, maldita sea, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tiempo transcurrió con rapidez. Me detuve unos momentos contemplando la casa de Charlie, ninguna luz o ruido del interior indicaban que estuviera despierto. La culpabilidad se hizo presente en mi conciencia, Bella dormía en su silla de escritorio, parecía haber estado escribiendo en su portátil o algo parecido.

Con cuidado envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y la lleve hasta la cama, se que algún día la tomare de igual manera con un vestido blanco y una argolla en su dedo anular.

-Rosalie –Murmuro dormida acurrucándose contra mi cuerpo.

Deposite un beso en su frente y la cubrí con la sabana. Permanecí contemplando su rostro tranquilo, su pecho subía y baja con lentitud, nunca antes había presenciado un espectáculo tan maravilloso como el verla dormir. Ella inconscientemente paso su brazo sobre mi estomago, incluso aun dormida sonrió al sentirse correspondida. Enserio, ahora puedes entenderme. Creo que no hay otro lugar mejor que aquí en sus brazos. 

-x-

**Gracias por haber entrado. **

**No olvides dejar un review.**

**Xo.**

**P.D: ¿ME PODRIAN RECOMENDAR PAREJAS FEMSLASH DE UNA PELICULA, LIBRO O PROGRAMA? (No de anime, ya que no gusta mucho –sin ofender- u.u)**


End file.
